A World When Everyone Sleeps
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: For Kamerreon's Birthday. Neville is more different them people see. Especially his personality and his mind. What is he like? What is on his mind all this time? What does he do at night? What will he do for what he wants? Oneshot


**Hello everyone! -smile- This is my first oneshot. XD Yay me! I am actually happy with the product too. But anyway, this is for Kamerroen and her Birthday special. I AM competing to win, but if I don't I still had fun reading her stories and writing this. XD XP**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no mine.**

**Beta(s): XmisunderstoodsiblingsX Thanks guys!**

* * *

As his chest rose with every breath he took, the boy watching took a deep intake of breath. The sleeping boy was so beautiful.. So innocent. He was too at one point. But lust and desire have ways of changing a person. They were like the darkest of magic, yet the most sought out.

Neville's breath hitched as the sleeping boy let out a low moan and squirmed slightly under the blankets. He was the most amazing sight Neville had ever seen. With black ebony hair in a mess around his head, his mouth opened slightly, taking in almost silent gasps of air, he had never seen anything more arousing.

Not being able to stand it any longer, the fourteen year old reached down and unbuttoned his pants. The only give away to his boiling arousal and strained control were the almost violent shaking of his hands. Neville pulled himself free of his trousers and underpants and gave a quiet hiss as the nights cool air rushed over his aching erection.

As he stepped out of the pile of cloths, he looked back at the boy laying in his bed, completely unaware of the thoughts and feeling he aroused in one of his own house. He slept, lost in a dream created by the one standing not a yard from him, taking as much pleasure as he dared. And when he woke up, he would remember only the slightest of parts from his erotic dream, though not any of the specifics.

This had become a routine over the past three months, something Neville was both ashamed and excited over. He should not desire the young man in front of him. It was not natural. Even in the wizarding world. Not only that, but he was taking pleasure with out consent. But this was the only choice he had. He couldn't very well ask him when he was awake. And he couldn't stop now that he had started. These late night rendezvous were like a drug, a drug so rare and unheard of. Something that only Neville had found and had tried.

And like a drug, he had told himself it was only this once. But he had kept coming back. Now, after all this time, there was no childish cover ups. There were no longer those empty words. Neville had past that over a month ago when he had finally resigned himself to wanting this person. He had given up lying to himself for comfort, given up the hope this desire would wane.

Now after all his time in shame, he had come to ignore that part of himself that would say this is wrong, that this should not be happening. He didn't want to stop, and he would try everything to make sure it didn't. The feeling that was once so strong and had made him hide the whole day in his room under his blankets was now nothing but a chained up emotion in the back of his mind that he refused to listen to.

And since he had locked it up, he had done this every night. Every night because his need seemed to be to great to fight. It had only gotten stronger, and harder to resist when he had tried to stay away.

Now he faced the object of his fantasies, the haunting creature of beauty in his dreams, and the person who occupied his every waking moment when he closed his eyes. His little lustful obsession. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Even as he thought the name, it brought a strange- yet now familiar- tinge of lust into his mind. A red haziness that began to engulf his thoughts completely. How easily he was taken by storm by this boy.

Neville was brought out of his musings when Harry mumbled something incoherently and relaxed into the bed beneath him.

The boy watching frowned slightly before pointing his want at Harry once more and spoke the spell clearly again, this time, putting more intention behind it. The spell he used was nothing that would harm Harry. It was only a dream modification spell, very easy to use. One could morph someone's dreams into anything they wanted, and all Neville wanted was for Harry to be lost in his own bliss with him.

Yes. He couldn't have Harry in the real world, but what was wrong with creating his own small world of happiness? Neville had made his mind see the real world as two different places. The one when everyone else was awake was the true reality, and when everyone but him was asleep, it was his reality, his fantasies come true. True, it was wrong, and maybe mentally unhealthy but there was no other choice but to give Harry up, and as he already knew, that was not an option his needs would let him have.

His intentions in the spell left Harry in a erotic induced state, making him whimper and call out in his sleep along with a few other things that his dreams made him do. With this particular spell, Neville has cast a silencing spell on them both, a notice-me-not charm on himself, as well as a sleeping spell on the whole room. He didn't need any of their dorm mates making up to this scene, even if they wouldn't be able to see what was going on. Not to mention he really didn't want Harry to wake up before they were done. The best part was that the dream spell always left Harry with vague details about it.

He took a great amount of pleasure in seeing Harry awake disgruntled and irate. He seemed so angry in the morning, snapping at all of his friends and even arguing with Snape when he got in his nerves. He had asked Harry once why that was, and his reply was he was trying to remember the dream he had had. And although it made Neville happy to know Harry wanted to remember the dreams where he put himself in them to make Harry call out his name, he could not.

So instead, he made for making the dreams as amazing as possible, so they would both get something great out of their nights together.

When Harry started moaning once more, Neville smirked. Tonight had to be one of the best ones ever because it was the Christmas Holidays and this was their last night for two weeks, something Neville was livid about. How he could control this need that long, he did not know. Not to mention the fact that if he saw Harry as soon as he came back, he might just jump him then and there.

But tonight was not for worries of tomorrow, only for now.

Wrapping a his hand around is leaking member, he gave himself a harsh stroke, causing him to his rather roughly out load. Giving a shaky laugh he continued his ministrations on himself while increasing the activities in Harry's dream.

_A hand made it's way up Harry's necked chest. He was far to out of it to even wonder how he got his night shirt off in the first place. It didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was the hand that now was doing wicked things to his body._

He let out a slight his, followed closely by a low moan when the hand tweaked his left nipple. "God!" Harry threw his head to the side and arched his back, trying to get more contact. Would this need for this being ever seize!?

Neville smiled in earnest when his Harry yelled out. Everything was worth the little noises the his obsession made. Even his own demise or anguish. He sped up his movements, needing to hear more. "Come on Harry… Let me hear you…"

"Come on Harry… Let me hear you…"

_How could he disappoint such a voice? Especially when with it comes so much pleasure? The hand was joined by another and both began to move south, to the area his dream teaser seemed to love to ignore until then end. Oh, why? Why can't I seem to remember you in the morning? Why?_

_The caresses were smooth and gentle, yet accompanied by a strict control that always seemed to be losing strength by urgency. Every time his dream lover came to him, their meetings got more and more intense, more desperate. It was only a matter of time before his lover snapped. And God did he hope it was soon._

_"You **would** like that my little beauty, wouldn't you?"_

_Harry blushed under the ministrations and voice of the one above him. He had forgotten that his thoughts weren't safe in here._

_The hands glided to his navel where the top of his night pants lay on his narrow hips, just waiting to be removed. But still, they were not touched. Instead Harry felt a ghost of a touch on his ever hard erection over his pants. "Please.." Harry whimpered. "**Please**."_

_The warped voice that had now become familiar to him spoke, making his body react in ways he had not known until only months ago. " You plead so prettily Harry." He felt hot breath on the nape of his neck and let out a quiet groan._

_"**Please…** "_ Again he heard the plea from the brunette on the bed. He hips buckled into his hand trying to get **more**. Something he wouldn't be able to satisfy. He only had himself to please himself. He was not taking the chance of actually doing anything with Harry that would cause the teen to wake up and disrupt the spell.

"For you Harry, only for you."

_And with that statement the hands slipped under the waist band of his trousers and teased the sensitive skin there before pulling them down and off with the help of Harry._

_"That's better, isn't it?" The voice mocked._

_"St-stop teasing me!" Harry was panting by now, unable to control much but his voice, and even that seemed to be abandoning him._

_He heard the strange voice laugh before a hand grasped his erection._

_Harry let out an all too loud gasp, his back arching so high in his pleasure that it almost hurt, not that he would notice in his present state. "Neville!" He called out._

Said boy was sweating now, and completely lost in what he was doing. Firming his grip on his now engorged erection, he made harsher strokes, making himself cry out.

"Again Harry. Say my name again." He was only able to get those words out in between shallow gasps of air. Air seemed to be avoiding him.

When he didn't get anything from Harry, he strengthened the spell, making his dream form stroke Harry with a pace and harshness equal to his own. With matching paces, Neville ground out, "Say. My. Name."

_The pace increased rather quickly and unexpectedly, yet not unpleasing. He was tired of his dream lover taking too long to play with him Still, the force and reaction it had on his body was to much. As soon as the grip increased Harry's body temperature rose to unbelievable heights, his bones becoming liquid silver, his muscles tensing before he exploded in a million pieces. "Neville!"_

_"Harry!" His dream lover called with him._

_He was not so far gone that he couldn't register that his lover had cum with him. Still, it was times like this when, even though his body was nothing but a mass of jelly, that he wanted his lover to lay with him and hold him._

_"Y-you know…I can't H-Harry. I want to…believe me, but…I can't." He could hear the panting sound Neville's voice._

_It was about time the boy would leave, and like always, he argued. "Don't…don't leave me."_

_There was a pause long enough to make Harry scared that he had already left, this time with out even a goodbye. But then he heard, "I don't **want** to leave you Harry. But I have to."_

_"No! You don't! You could let me wake up, you could let me see you and hug you! I would take you to bed for real! We could be together for real!"_

_There was a small, pained laugh. "You're rambling Harry. And no, I couldn't. Here it is different. We don't have to worry about being together. We are not plagued by other peoples remarks and judgments. But out there…out in the real world…. It is different Harry."_

_"It is not! You are just scared!" He began to cry, though only slightly as he was trying his best to keep them at bay. "I don't care what other people think! I don't!"_

_The same hand came to rub soothing circles into his back while the other pulled him into a loving embrace and tucked his head under the chin of his lover. "Not here you don't, and maybe not in the real world, but this is different Harry. This is a dream. There are no consequences to situations like this." He ignored the part or Harry's mind that silently put in_ _'Getting attached is the consequence we both are paying.' and continued. "And it is because of this you are fine with the situation at hand. If it wasn't you would be frightened and scared. You are not gay Harry Potter, and you are not some lovesick boy. I won't lie. You are, on some level, or you wouldn't be like this, but the complete part of you, the conscious part is nothing like this."_

_Harry seemed to decide to ignore the argument and said, "you're leaving for the holidays, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, Harry, I am." He felt the boy sigh and he smiled. "It will be our longest time apart, and our only time apart from the first time I came to you. I wonder how we will cope."_

_Harry heard the amusement in his tone and the underlying bitterness and resentment. "Well, I know that I'll be waking up better." He said it with a smirk in his voice._

_"You brat." But he heard the tone of teasing in Neville's voice._

_"Oh, you know you love it." Harry laughed along with Neville before, inevitably, he felt his dream lover begin to pull away. Looking down, he gripped tightly to his lover's robes, and asked in a lost whisper, "Can you at least let me remember you in the morning?"_

_He heard the exasperated sigh. "No Harry. I am **not** going to give you up now that I have you. Not even to yourself." And with that Neville pilled back completely and left without a word._

Neville sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting harder and harder to leave him. One of these days… Shaking his head, Neville cast a cleaning spell on both his and Harry's release before buttoning up his cloths. But before he went to his own bed, he couldn't help but give into his need to at least be close to Harry once more before leaving.

Stepping up to the side of Harry's bed, he watched him sleep for what could have been a minute or an hour. He was so beautiful, so innocent. Leaving him would be hard. Leaving him unprotected would be harder.

Not even fighting the urge, Neville put his hand in Harry's hair and stroked it slightly. "Harry," He whispered, "I want nothing more then for you to be with me. But this is all I can give you.."

Harry's eyes tightened before he rubbed his face in his sleep with his hand and sighed, snuggling into the blankets once more.

Neville laughed silently at how cute the boy was. Even in sleep he captivated him. Leaning over he- ever so slightly- placed a delicate kiss on Harry's fore head. "Goodnight, love. Be safe." And with that he laid in bed and cancelled the spells from before.

Tomorrow marked two weeks of Hell away from his home and away from his Harry. The sooner it started, the sooner it would end.

* * *

**Well there you go! My first onshot, Slash, Harry Potter story. I liked it, what about you?**

**Review if you wish my loves! XDDD**

**-Animefreakchelsea**


End file.
